pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lampent
Vs. Lampent is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/7/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel along Route 7, a light snowfall occurring. Rui is elated, running around and examining the snow in fascination. Rui: So this is what a snowfall is supposed to be! Light and brisk and awe inspiring! Iris: (Shivering) I still don’t like it. And you’re acting like a little kid! Rui: (Cutesy) Says the one acting like an old hag! Cilan: Regardless, we will want to make a stop to rent some winter wear before we make it to Twist Mountain. The winter snow season is particularly harsh there, and weather like we experienced in Driftveil City is more common. Rui: Ugh! Why so serious? Just let me enjoy the weather for the moment! Ian: As long as we’re enjoying the weather, I’m going to get some training. Ian holds up a Pokéball, staring at it. Ian: I need to figure out how to use Dewott’s Water Pledge. Cilan: Right. He seemed to originate its power from his scalchops. Ian: If we can figure out how to utilize the attack properly, then we can be more efficient in battle. Ian prepares to open the Pokéball, when the sound of a ringing bell echoes through the area. Everyone stops and looks towards the source of the ringing. They spot the Celestial Tower far in the distance. Cilan: The Celestial Tower. It was built as a monument for deceased Pokémon as a burial ground. The bell on top of the tower is said to purify the spirit as well as to honor those who have passed. Rui: Honor those who have passed? (Conflicted) I, I want to go there. Iris: Huh? Who have you— Cilan: I’m sure that we can take a short detour to visit. Wouldn’t you agree? Ian: Yeah. Iris: So are you guys going to leave me in the dark on this?! Axew: (Distressed) Axew Axew! End Scene The group arrives at Celestial Tower, heading inside. It is a tall spiraling tower, with the pathway spiraling up to the roof. Cilan: The design of the tower was designed to help guide spirits from the tower up to the next plane. Iris: It’s amazing that someone built this to honor Pokémon. If only N could see this. Then maybe he’d see that not all humans are bad. Ian: (Disturbed) Yeah. Rui: I know that look. What’s going on? Victini’s ears twitch, it becoming defensive. Several Litwick and Lampent appear in a hostile manner, ready to fight them off. Rui scans Lampent. Pokédex: (In female voice) Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon and the evolved form of Litwick. This ominous Pokémon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen. Rui: Does that mean they want to steal our spirits?! Cilan: This doesn’t make sense at all! The Pokémon that live here usually allow trainers to pass to pay their respects! Iris: Something is obviously disturbing them and they think we’re a threat! The Litwick and Lampent breathe Flamethrower at the group, them all moving to dodge. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Dewott. Dewott: Dewott! Ian: Okay, Dewott! Time to train. Use Water Pledge! Dewott’s scalchops glows with blue energy, as he draws and impales them into the ground. Water towers shoot out of the ground, taking the Flamethrower attacks and causing a mist to form over the area. Ian nods forward, as he and Dewott start charging up the stairwell. Iris, Rui and Cilan are surrounded by Litwick and Lampent, them angry as the group starts to feel tired. Rui: Ugh. Not this again. Cilan: It must be a defense response for them to drain our energy. This is all wrong. Iris: In that case, we need to, (Getting tired) We need to fight back. Axew, Dragon Rage! Axew: Xew. Axew forms and fires blue dragon energy, blasting through several Litwick. The Lampent dodge, as they fire Shadow Ball. Rui: Herdier. Take the Shadow Balls and fire your own. Rui opens her Pokéball, choosing an excited Herdier. He maneuvers to take the Shadow Balls, then fires his own. Lampent are blasted back, as Herdier’s energy drops slightly. Cilan: We need to get them off us fast! Crustle, use Rock Slide! Cilan opens a Pokéball, choosing Crustle. It forms several boulders around itself, firing them at the opposing Pokémon. They are all driven off, as the group slump down in exhaustion. Iris: Whew! This isn’t good! If we stay any longer we’ll be spirit food! Cilan: Agreed. This flavor is too much to bear. Rui: (Stands up) You guys can go. I’m going to ring that bell. I need to, I need to let her know I’m doing well. Iris: Who? Rui: My mom. I’m not, I’m not running this time. I can’t anymore. Cilan: In that case, (Cilan struggles to stand) We’ll have to be as quick as we can. The longer we stay, the harder it’ll be. Rui: Oh, thank you Cilan! Iris: If that’s the case, (Stand wobbily) I’ve got your back as well. Rui: Thank you, Iris. End Scene Ian, Victini and Dewott are surrounded by Litwick and Lampent, the group tired from energy drained. Dewott is trying to stay strong, but is exhausted. The Litwick and Lampent approach them. Ian: Dewott, let’s try something out. Fling your scalchop at the wall! Then use Water Pledge from there! Dewott Flings a scalchop, the Lampent dodging as it impales into the wall. Dewott channels water energy, as the scalchop glows. It releases Water Pledge from the wall, it traveling down the wall as it strikes several Lampent from behind. Ian: Use Water Pledge to get the scalchop back! Focus it in towards the edge! Dewott focuses his attention, as a small Water Pledge dislodges the scalchop as it flies back to him. Dewott catches it, grinning proudly. Dewott: Dewott, wott wott! Ian: Agreed. That is a handy trick you have there. Now drive them all off! Dewott releases another Water Pledge, forcing all the Litwick and Lampent to retreat. Dewott sighs with relief, as Ian looks up another level. Ian: Don’t relax yet. Our main battle has yet to happen. On an upper level, there is an area of tombstones marking graves of deceased Pokémon. Alder sits in front of one, holding a bottle and talking to the Pokémon buried there. Alder: Ah, I’ve had some interesting experiences since the last time I was here. Marshall was that close to beating me, he’s getting better every day. And then there was little Irene. That kid had a Pokémon known as Victini! Pretty powerful, almost defeated Bouffalant. He misses you too. Alder takes a swig from his bottle, as he looks stern afterwards. Alder: Can I help you with something? N stands behind him looking gravely, with a Lampent by his side. N: When I heard that the champion makes regular stops to this place to pay respect to his deceased Pokémon, I had to come for myself. The grief and despair you feel would be heartwarming, if you weren’t responsible for this Pokémon’s passing. Alder stands up, facing N. Alder: Who are you to say that? All life eventually passes, at varying rates. N: Yet if I heard correctly, yours passed from a sudden illness. This illness would never had occurred if it wasn’t enslaved by you! If it was wild, it could’ve lived in an environment where it could never catch the illness! You are the reason that an innocent Pokémon was lost! Alder doesn’t respond, instead remaining stern and serious. N gets frustrated at this, as he points forward. N: You don’t deserve to be champion. When I defeat you, I shall become champion and I will be able to exhibit my decree! For humans and Pokémon to become separate! Lampent, use— Ian: Fling! N gasps in surprise, as Dewott Flings a scalchop at Lampent. Lampent maneuvers and dodges, the scalchop impaling into the grave of Alder’s Pokémon. N turns to face Ian. N: Why?! Why are you always in my way?! Ian: You are defiling this sacred burial ground with your selfish desire. Leave. N: You know that I cannot do that. Lampent, use Inferno! Lampent breathes a powerful blue flame, as Dewott prepares to strike back. Ian: Dodge with Aqua Jet! Dewott is surrounded in water, as he shoots up over the Inferno. He dives and slams into Lampent with Aqua Jet, flipping back. Ian: Razor Shell! N: Confuse Ray! Dewott draws his other scalchop, forming a water energy blade. Lampent shines with golden lights, confusing Dewott. He confusedly Flings the other scalchop, it landing on the ground to the side. Dewott lands and stumbles around, as Lampent fires Inferno. Dewott is knocked back, suffering from a burn. Dewott shakes off the confusion. N: Leave now. My beef is not with you. Ian: If you truly believe that you are the hero of legend, then you must know that heroes always face adversity. Dewott, Water Pledge! Dewott channels his energy, as one scalchop releases a stream of water towers from the side of Lampent. Lampent backs away to dodge, being struck by a second string of towers from the one on the grave of Alder’s Pokémon. The one off to the side launches itself back to Dewott, as he runs forward. Ian: Razor Shell! Dewott leaps and strikes Lampent with Razor Shell, defeating it. N is furious, as Lampent gets up. Lampent: Forget this! This prey is too strong for me! Lampent heads off, as N looks appalled. Alder puts his hand on N’s shoulder, startling him. Alder: Kid, you’ve got a lot to learn about the world. Samurott was not enslaved. He was my dearest friend that I miss everyday. You recruit wild Pokémon to help you, but then they leave you when the going gets tough. You do not understand the bond of friendship between human and Pokémon, which is why you lose. N shrugs his shoulder away from Alder as he retreats. Alder goes back and sits in front of the grave, Dewott receiving his scalchop. Ian: Your Samurott? Alder: My first Pokémon. Together we lit this region aflame, or the water equivalent at least. (He pets Dewott) You two remind me of him. Gutsy, determined and completely trusting of each other. Ian nods his head. Ian: Thank you. We’ll leave you in peace. Ian returns Dewott, as he heads off. The Litwick and Lampent retreat, allowing Rui, Herdier, Iris, Axew, Cilan and Crustle to advance without difficulty. Ian joins up with them, as they continue to head up to the roof. Ian: Surprised to see you all up here. Rui: I’m ringing the bell. You got a problem with that? Ian: Not at all. The group finally make it to the roof of the Celestial Tower, the wind chill making it colder than before. Rui wraps her arms around herself, shivering. Rui: Oh, cold cold COLD! Iris: (Arms wrapped around self) I know! Just, hurry up there! Rui nods, as she runs over to the bell across the way. She makes it there, and grabs the rope and pulls. The Celestial Bell echoes into the air, drowning out the sound of the wind. Rui: Hey mom. Uh, I, hey. I, I think I’m finally on my way. I’ll make you proud. Rui runs back over to the others, as Ian heads to the bell himself. He makes it over and rings the bell. He closes his eyes and makes a silent remark, then rejoins the others. They get inside and begin heading down. Iris: So who did you do that for? Ian doesn’t respond as they continue back down. Main Events * Dewott learns how to utilize his incomplete Water Pledge. * N and Alder meet for the first time. * It's revealed that Alder's Samurott has passed away. * Ian and Rui both ring the bell of Celestial Tower. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Alder Villains * N Pokémon * Dewott (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Crustle (Cilan's) * Lampent (N's, befriended) * Litwick * Lampent Trivia * This episode was converted by an original idea for Ian to visit the Celestial Tower with Skyla, who had lost her fear of flying. * It's revealed that Alder's Samurott, which he used to defeat Ian's father Nike in Vs. Ian's Past 1, passed away from a sudden illness. ** In the games, one of Alder's Volcarona is the confirmed Pokémon to be deceased. * Ian and Rui rang the Celestial Bell to send a message to their deceased mothers. * Dewott's Water Pledge is unique as it is used from the scalchops. This allows him to create different combinations with it. * Water Pledge emanating from Samurott's grave was to symbolize Samurott's anger at N's intrusion and his "spirit" driving him off. * Alder permanently remembers Ian's name as Irene. * There was originally going to be an episode on Route 7, where Ian had a challenge from Harlequin Ian from the games in a balance battle. This idea was ultimately scrapped. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc